lockwood_lakefandomcom-20200214-history
Blackmoth
"There ain't much in this town worth takin', but somehow that make's the takin' more fun." -Tom 'Smiley' Farris, Kingpin of the Loose Tooth Gang Blackmoth is the dingy backwater of Lockwood Lake. Lying on the headwaters of the Kell river Blackmoth is a brief stop for most river boats on their way to Lockwood, and the last safe harbor for those leaving. Though bustling with activity on the docks the city has little else to offer other than safe harbor. A former commercial hub most merchants that had called Blackmoth home have packed up and moved onto Sermontil. Those few merchants left are likely smuggling goods for the city's thriving black market. Gangs rule Blackmoth, and what little government is left is owned by the Gangs. The poverty in Blackmoth has driven many to extreme lengths. Muggings, piracy, banditry, extortion: all are common in Blackmoth. Those few citizens with legitimate businesses live in fear of rampant thuggery and intimidation. The one exceptional, and legitimate, industry in Blackmoth is prostitution, and the coins that flow through the cities harborside bordellos provide a special privilege to those few who own them. Notable among them is Madam Fleur d'Aneau: the richest woman in Blackmoth. Though many new to Blackmoth bawk at the concept, many in town look to Madam d'Aneau for guidance. As one of the few citizens powerful enough to challenge the Gangs she has become a type of de facto mayor, as the true mayor is largely 'absent.' The Gangs Gang culture is endemic throughout Blackmoth, but the few gangs with true political power can be counted on one hand: First, and most violent, are the Bleeders. Mostly thugs and hired killers the Bleeders have cornered the market on contract killings, and by all accounts have earned it. The Bleeders keep largely to themselves when they aren't murdering people, but hold heavy sway because of their particular talents. The last gang to cross the bleeders ended up dead to a man, hanging from the roof of town hall: their throats cut. Since that day the Bleeders have lived in peace, or whatever counts as peace for an organization of professional murderers. Second, and most wealthy are the Black Fish: so named for their particular talent at hiding ships on the water "like black fish on the lake at night." The Black Fish made their fortune smuggling un-taxed Ravennan brandy into the ports all over Lockwood. Unlike many smuggling operations in Lockwood, the Black Fish maintain operations in cities all over the Lake. With a steady supply of untaxed liquor, and a thirsty frontier the Black Fish are likely to grow into a formidable operation. Third, and most secretive is the Poet's Society. Though harmless enough to the outsider the Poet's Society is in fact a cutthroat gang that thrives off of extortion and blackmail. Originally founded as a guild for the city's floundering musicians, the Poet's Society quickly became an operation dedicated to the leveraging of personal weakness for blackmail. It is said that the Poet's Society holds something on everyone in Blackmoth, but only choose to reveal their knowledge when they can wring gold from it. That said noone is quite sure how many citizens are currently under the control of the Poets Society, but many dozens have had their lives ruined or ended by the casual leak of an indiscretion. Noone takes the threats of the Poet's Society lightly, and many have paid for crossing them. Fourth, and largest is the Loose Tooth Gang. Lead, and founded by Tom 'Smiley' Farris the Loose Tooth is dedicated to organized and systematic theft. Though largely filled with petty thieves, pick pockets, and bandits the Loose Tooth seems to be everywhere in Blackmoth. Anything not bolted down is liable to be taken off with by a Loose Tooth, and on more than one occasion an actual loose tooth was taken 'for laughs.' Most of their illicit business comes from pilfering harbored ships for their cargo. Often times the Loose Tooth does business with the Black Fish, fencing their dirty goods off to smugglers at a meager price. Though hardly the most powerful the Loose Tooth is the most prevelant and impactful in the lives of Blackmoth citizens. Everyone has had a run-in with a Loose Tooth, and few had much good to say. Fifth, and final is the Red Opera. An imported gang from Ravenna the Red Opera is a relatively new force on the streets of Blackmoth. Though hardly the largest or most wealthy Gang, the Red Opera shows a remarkable willingness to commit heinous acts for gold, prestige, or simply to make a statement. Public torture and murder is a particular favorite of the Red Opera, and many view their barbarity as a threat to the status quo. The brutality of the Red Opera's tactics has turned many in Blackmoth against gangs all together, and many fear riots in the streets if the murders continue. Little do they know that the Red Opera thrive off of chaos, and their bloody shows are merely the first step in a plan to conquer the city. There are many dozens more gangs in Blackmoth, but few have more than a dozen members. Many take their names from a particular tavern, or landmark in the city. For the most part the minor gangs fight among each other, and are ignored by the major gangs unless an example needs to be made. Category:Cities Category:Lockwood Category:Locations